


Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Six

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [6]
Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Everyone else is there in the background - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Jude thinks that he is destined to end up alone, until he meets Ludger Kresnik.





	Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Six

It was deja vu; once more Jude was sharing a single bed with a man he had only just met.

Ludger smiled apologetically as he partially undressed, getting into the small bed. "Is something wrong?"

His voice was soft and rich, and sent a shiver down Jude's spine whenever Ludger spoke, which wasn't often.

"This bed just looks awfully small for two men." Jude glanced at the rooms second bed, where Elle and Rollo were curled up, and Ludger shot him an apologetic grin.

"I know." And Ludger turned his back on Jude, trying to take up as little space as he could.

Jude's heart pounded in his throat; the last time he had shared a bed he had been forced into losing his anal virginity.

The fact that Ludger was hot wasn't helping anything either, and Jude just hoped his partial hard on wasn't as obvious as it felt as he removed his pants and jacket, getting into bed beside Ludger.

"Hey, Ludger?" Jude's voice was soft, not wanting anyone to hear the turmoil in his heart.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, and I promise I'll do everything I can to help you repay that loan."

"I know." Ludger's hand found his and squeezed gently for a second, then fell away again and except for the sound of soft snoring, the room was silent.

* * *

Jude woke feeling warm and safe, and for a long moment he just floated, not wanting the dream of being held to end.

"Hey, Ludger? Why are you cuddling Jude?" Elle's voice shattered the illusion that Jude was still dreaming a second before Ludger jerked away, his face bright red.

"S-sorry!" His hands dropped into his lap, and Jude realized he was hard. 

"I didn't mind." Jude blushed softly.

"You guys are weird and I'm hungry!" Rollo meowed in agreement.

"Okay." Ludger got out of bed and began to get dressed like he had not been spooning Jude in his sleep.

"Ludger?"

"Don't worry about it." Ludger left with Elle before Jude could say anything else.

Instead, he slipped into the tiny bathroom attached to the room, and looked at the even smaller shower. He shuddered at the thought of cold water cascading over him, and instead turned to warm, his hand closing over his hard shaft as he allowed the hot water to relax him.

"Jude?" Ludger's voice, accompanied by a soft rap at the door, pushed Jude over the edge and hot cum spilled over his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished! I'll be out in a few minutes!" Jude prayed that his voice had been steady as he used Spirit Arts to dry and style his hair.

* * *

Rowan's words echoed through Jude's head as they booked rooms for the night. _"You are exploring your sexy side."_

"No, all I am doing is trying to look more Elympion to gain respect as a researcher..."

"Oh are you still thinking about what Rowan said?" Alvin dropped an arm around Jude's shoulders.

"I am not!" Jude pulled away, his cheeks hot.

"You'll never catch his eye like that." Alvin glanced over to where Ludger was using the communal kitchen to make them some dinner.

"What makes you think I want to catch his eye?" Jude's heart fluttered in his throat as Ludger looked over and smiled gently as his eyes caught Jude's.

"Oh, I dunno; the way you melt whenever he looks at you?"

Jude sighed. "So what should I do? I've never had to make the first move before. How can I know if he is even interested in me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's interested." Alvin broke off as Ludger came over with a taste of dinner.

"Jude, can you taste this? It's missing something?" He lifted the spoon to Jude's lips.

"Have you added any salt?" Jude licked his lips absentmindedly, and only Alvin saw how Ludger's eyes followed the path of Jude's tongue.

"No, I haven't." He went back to the pot, and Jude was once more grabbed by Alvin.

"Jude, that's what we call flirting. He's interested. Trust me."

Any comments about Alvin lying died on Jude's lips as his eyes met Ludger's once more.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Oh, kid, I was starting to think that you'd never ask."

* * *

They found themselves back in Trigleph a week later, and even though Jude had followed Alvin's advice to the letter, he was no closer to hooking up with Ludger.

Rowan, Alvin and Leia volunteered to stay in a hotel since Ludger's apartment would not sleep all of them comfortably, but Elle decided to stay with Jude and Ludger.

"Why does she get the bed?" Jude sighed as he settled down on the couch.

Ludger just shrugged from the sleeping bag he had spread out on the floor.

Somehow, Jude managed to fall asleep, Ludger's soft snores echoing in his ears, and when he opened his eyes weak morning light filled his eyes.

At first, he didn't know what had woken him, then the pressure in his lower abdomen made itself known.

He barely even glanced at Ludger's now empty sleeping bag as he dashed for the bathroom, rushing in without knocking.

"Jude?" Ludger blinked at him from the shower, one hand wrapped around himself.

"I'm sorry I really have to pee." Jude barely made it to the toilet in time.

But as the pressure inside him eased, he found his eyes drawn back to Ludger, and to what he was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just barge in on you in the shower." He dropped his eyes lower, visually mapping Ludger's body.

Ludger turned the water off and began toweling his hair off, giving Jude an unobstructed view of the front of his body. "Don't worry about it; I've walked in on Julius countless times, and him on me." 

"Oh." Jude finally looked away, feeling both shy and exposed as he tucked himself away again and flushed the toilet.

"You can use the shower." He laid clean towels out on the counter and left, clad only in pajama pants.

Jude shivered in pure arousal as he hurried to the shower, stroking himself off almost violently and coming harder than he ever had before.

* * *

_"Jude..." The name was a sigh on the wind as Ludger wrapped himself around the smaller man, tilting his head back with a finger under his chin before kissing him deeply. _

_Underneath Ludger, Jude wondered briefly where his clothes had gone as he stretched catlike, pinned between silken sheets and even silkier skin. The feeling of Ludger's large body holding him down effortlessly took his breath away._

_Just as his vision was graying with need for air, Ludger broke the kiss and began working his way down Jude, every inch his fingers, lips or tongue touched burning like he was on fire._

_It was pleasure beyond anything Jude had ever felt before and it felt so right. "Ludger..." Jude sighed out, as he felt a warm, wet mouth close around him, and a finger probe him deep. "Take me..."_

_"Yes." Ludger easily lifted Jude's hips to thrust in..._

"...Jude!" His eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking up at a very embarrassed Ludger. 

"Wha... Oh!" Jude realized two things at once; that he was the one wrapped around Ludger, and that his pants were sticky with cum. 

"Good dream?" Ludger's voice was like a taste of forbidden fruit.

"Y-yeah... shit..." Jude slipped out of bed. "I'm sorry I guess I'm pent up." He headed for the bathroom, hoping that they wouldn't wake Alvin up. With most of the cash going towards Ludger's debt, they had to double up on rooms at the in. Two for the girls, two for the guys. Only with Gaius joining them, the two and two deal wasn't working so well, especially when they were told that none of the rooms had a third bed.

So Jude was once more sharing a bed with Ludger.

"Wow kid. Creaming all over the guy in his sleep is taking flirting to a whole new level." Alvin sat up, proving that he was indeed awake, as Jude crept by, saying nothing as he wished for the ground to swallow him whole.

The door closed behind Jude just as the tears came. What was he doing? It was clear that Ludger wasn't interested, so why couldn't he move on?

Was it because Ludger had never actually said he wasn't interested?

Of course, Jude had never confessed his own feelings in so many words either.

"Jude?" Ludger's voice slipped through the door like a hot knife through butter.

"I'll be out in a minute." Jude wiped his eyes, trying to get his emotions back under control.

"Are you okay?" 

Jude said nothing as he turned the water on, but when he opened the door several minutes later, Ludger was waiting.

Silently, Ludger pulled Jude into his arms, and kissed him.

"Ludger?"

"Lets get back to bed." His hand closed around Jude's, and as they crossed the room, Alvin was mercifully silent.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jude eyed the basket in Ludger's hand as they mounted the stairs to the rooftop of Ludger's apartment building.

"I used to come here as a kid." He pushed the door open, revealing a small, stone garden. "It's not much, but it's suitable for a picnic. I'm sorry for making you cry last night."

"I don't understand. You've turned down all of my advances, but its not because you aren't interested in me?" Jude allowed Ludger to lead him to a bench, setting the lunch basket aside.

"Jude, I love you." Ludger stopped to collect his thoughts.

"I love you too, Ludger."

"Alvin told me about your past; about how he forced you to lose your virginity to him. About how the next guy you slept with was killed in front of you the very next day. About how Milla asked you for a favor and Ivar raped you because of it. I didn't want to just be the next reason for you to cry." Ludger kissed his cheek. "I want to be your reason to smile. So I took it slow with you, got to know you, so I could chase the sadness out of your eyes. I'm sorry that I made you think I wasn't interested. That first night... I wanted to take you. But..." Ludger looked away, blushing softly. "But I don't like casual sex and I didn't know how long you would stay by my side."

"Ludger..." Jude's eyes widened with understanding.

"But you stayed." No more words were spoken as they kissed again, and when the basket was open, they talked only about their future together. Where they would live, once Ludger was out of debt and the Fractured Dimensions were taken care of.

"I don't want to wait that long. Lets find a small apartment here in Trigleph. I can travel with you."

"What about your research?" Ludger slipped a piece of cheese into Jude's mouth.

"I can work on my research between missions." Jude leaned into Ludger, and Ludger nodded.

"I want to stay by your side, forever."

"Lets go inside."

Somehow they made it into Ledger's apartment without revealing their relationship to anyone; in many ways Elympions hated gays even more than Reize Maxians.

But once the door was safely locked behind them, Ludger took Jude into his arms and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring every inch of Jude's mouth.

Jude moaned, low in his throat, as his knees threatened to give out.

Ludger lifted him up, wrapping Jude's legs around his waist as he walked them into his bedroom, gently lying Jude down on his bed.

He undressed Jude slowly, fingers tracing over creamy skin as it was exposed, inch by inch.

"Have you ever been on top?"

"Do you mean as the giver? Only with girls."

"Girls... plural?" Ludger looked at Jude in surprise.

"Oh, I guess you don't know but I also slept with Leia; she demanded that I be her first." Jude sighed.

"I see." Ludger gazed upon Jude's naked body. "That's not what I meant though."

"You want me to ride you?" Jude sat up.

"Only if you want to." He began to undo his tie, before removing the rest of his clothes.

"It sounds like fun but I'm a sub."

"Alvin did say that you have a submissive side, but I don't think that's all you like. Or would you rather that I insisted?"

Jude couldn't help but shiver. "Maybe next time. I want you on top of me; I want to be dominated."

Ludger barely took the time to grab the lube before pinning Jude down, his fingers sliding right into him to find him already loose and ready.

He pulled back, lifted Jude's legs and thrust inside.

It felt like coming home; they fit perfectly together as they moved as one, his fingers marking Jude's hips as he came far too fast.

"Shit..." Ludger laughed as Jude took his hand.

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world to get this right."


End file.
